Aoi Misato
Aoi Misato (美里 葵 Misato Aoi) is a beautiful girl who comes from a traditional and wealthy family, the respected President of Magami High School's Student Council is liked by all and she is best friends with Komaki Sakurai. Aoi is a sensitive person, sweet to the point of being naïve, and she gets very upset whenever someone is in trouble or hurt; she's compassionate and believes there is good in all people. Although Aoi's quiet, kind temperament causes her to struggle when she gains power, until she becomes obsessed with protecting people. This stems from a childhood memory, when she was unable to save a friend from dying in a fire. Trapped herself by burning rubble, Aoi carries a scar down her back which she calls her stigma. She's ashamed of her scar, and only shows it to Tatsuma Hiyuu when he goes to her during her depression. Tatsuma exchanges a similar story, showing her his own birthmarks, which leads the two kind-hearted, empathic teenagers to grow closer. Personality Aoi is a girl with pure heart who tried to help her team but Kyouichi Houraiji considers that she is too weak to defeating the enemies. She denied his words. Aoi wanted to help her team to defend the people from evil spirits. Yet, she is extremely a pure-hearted, honest, naive and modest girl who understands the peoples' feelings and past that she will do anything to help them. Star of Fate Born under the Yata (八咫) star, Aoi's Shukusei (Star of Fate) is represented in the Sanshu no Jingi (Three Sacred Treasures) class and symbolizes the Yata-no-kagami, or the "Eight Hand Mirror", an object of Wisdom and Honesty. Further burdened by her Fate, Aoi discovers that she also has the Bosatsu-gan (Bodhisattva Eye) and holds incredible powers of healing and resurrection. Powers When Aoi first discovered her powers they were purely defensive in nature. Her friends would usually keep her on the sidelines during battle. Despite this she is shown to manipulate her psychokinetic forcefields in many ways. She has immobilized fatal attacks, shrapnel, and plunging falls from motion to prevent casualties, formed barriers between victims and demons, and forced separation by increasing the barrier size; she can also use her energy field offensively by repelling enemies. Her more frequent use of her forcefield is forming a dome to protect everyone in it, her most notable moments of this method were when she first manifested her powers by protecting herself along with Komaki Sakurai, and fending off Raito Umon when her friends were defeated. After her discovery of her Bodhisattva Eye she was able to heal others (with the consequence of shortening their life energy), accelerate people's aging, and resurrect the dead. Aoi can release powerful blasts of psionic force. Relationships Aoi is considered to be the weakest member of the Magami team during their battles to protect Tokyo that everyone is always looking out for her - Kyouichi Houraiji in particular, who forces her to stand down too often in order to protect her. Kyouichi Houraiji Despite his rude, cruel attitude towards her, Aoi is never troubled by his mean tone and tries to defend herself. She have feelings for him at the beginning and it seems that are mutual. Tatsuma Hiyuu She also seems to have strong feelings for Tatsuma especially at the end of the series, she even calls out his name at graduation. Both Aoi and Tatsuma share the exact same personality traits, so it is often Tatsuma who offers to talk candidly with her, without judgments or fighting. Komaki Sakurai Komaki is Aoi's best friend. She'll do anything to prevent Aoi from getting hurt. Whenever Kyouichi says something offensive toward Aoi, Komaki will defend her. Yuuya Daigo Yuuya has a somewhat mutual relationship with Aoi. He, along with the others, help Aoi on their missions. Hisui Kisaragi Hisui is Aoi's bodyguard who has been around her to help and serve her ever since they were little. When they were children, Aoi always, or usually, had a playful and nice attitude towards him. Hisui promised himself that he would protect Aoi no matter what. Original Version The character Aoi is almost exactly the same in the manga and game. Trivia * The name Aoi 'means "hollyhock, althea" (葵). * Aoi's surname '''Misato '''means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "village" (里) (sato). ** However, various parents may chose to write it as 'Optical village' or 'Truth village'. In addition, instead of the more common kanji for 'village', a version meaning 'home village' with the same pronunciation can be used, making Misato mean 'beautiful home village'. * Aoi is a descendant of Ao Misato from the videogame Tokyo Majin Gakuen: Gehouchou, the prequel game in the franchise set during the Edo period. *Most of the characters share birthdays with their original voice actors. And so, Aoi shares her birthday with seiyuu Yui Horie as they were born on 9/20. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters